1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with detachable battery.
2. Description of Related Art
A rechargeable battery may be used for providing electrical power to electronic devices, such as portable electronic devices. The rechargeable battery may be detachable and mounted to an enclosure of the electronic device through screws or resilient hooks. However, a manual operation may be necessary for mounting or detaching the battery from the electronic device. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.